Embodiments of the invention relate to file system writing and recovery, in particular, for storing and recovering data which provides fast durability and quick journal-less recovery in a file system.
For many entities today, including social media platforms, etc., high-performance analytics is required over user-facing large datasets completely resident in main memory. For such “big memory” workloads, there are challenges, such as low-overhead durability or persistence to enable fast runtime performance, and quick recovery to enable lower downtime.